


No Time Like The Present

by Aquadextrous



Series: Clumsy Marinette [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Gen, Nathaniel is mentioned, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, School, School Play Preparations, Sneezing, Tripping on a wire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadextrous/pseuds/Aquadextrous
Summary: Marinette giggled and then joined in the laughter, pleased to be able to make her friends laugh hard just like this. But then the moment was short-lived as she felt an itch in and around her nose, trying to block the incoming but ultimately failing as she sneezed so hard the glasses fell off her face.Accompanied by that was how she lost her balance (like usual), toppling backwards and ready to hit the floor if not for arms to catch her by the armpits, cushioning her fall and being encased by a warm and strong figure.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim
Series: Clumsy Marinette [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169477
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	No Time Like The Present

The class was preparing for a mini-play since there was a celebration coming up and everyone had their roles.

Since the school hours were almost over everyone was cleaning up and rearranging everything to their proper places.

Marinette had just finished talking to Nathaniel about a certain prop that could be altered to further fit the character and her red-haired classmate seemed to find her suggestion a good idea, nodding and promising that he’ll do something to fix it.

She nodded back, satisfied, and made her way to the corner of the stage where she instructed the class to return all props.

Too busy was she in her thoughts that she didn’t notice a wire that was on the ground, inevitably tripping over it and bumping her head with someone’s back, arms quickly coming around to hold her steady.

“Whoa DC you better watch out!”

Marinette had shut her eyes tight but her eyelids flew open at the familiar voice, being face-to-face with yet another of her classmates, Kim.

Kim hoisted her up to her feet easily, grinning and showing off his muscles.

Marinette, used to this behavior of his, merely rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“Thanks anyways, Kim.”

He winked at her, fixing up his hair.

“Hey now, can’t let our resident designer and props manager absent when the class needs her.”

She laughed, poking his chest playfully.

“You’re just saying that to flatter me, Lê Chiến. Nice try but I’ll take whatever’s offered.”

He shot her finger guns and said, “That’s the spirit, MDC. All right, since classes are done and gone I gotta get ahead; Ondine’s waiting.”

He hoisted up his bag on his shoulder and left after waving but not before making sure that Marinette wouldn’t trip on anything again.

She giggled, trying to smother it with a hand. Man, that boy was something else.

Remembering the task she had to do, she made her way to the corner and began fixing up the props and making sure everything was still intact with nothing broken. While she rifled along she spotted a pair of sunglasses, laughing at its audacity and design that she picked it up.

It was black and had huge lenses, even having a small yellow sunflower at the tip.

For laughs, she put it on and tried to find her way around, her surroundings dark because of the tint.

“Alya?” she called, arms stretched out in front of her.

“What on earth is Dupain-Cheng wearing on her head? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” chimed the high nasally voice of one Chloé Bourgeois.

Marinette scowled her way but continued in search of her best friend, hearing a familiar laugh and turning to it. She smiled wider as she saw her best friend’s figure hunched in as she guffawed, clutching her stomach with mouth wide open.

“Mari what the heck?!” she wheezed, trying to collect herself but bursting into giggles again as she slapped her thigh. “Yo babe, get over here and take a look at our child!”

Nino’s figure then came to stand beside Alya, taking one look at Marinette and erupting into peals of laughter as he pointed at his friend’s silliness, leaning his head back and chortling harder.

“Dudette what the heck?”

Marinette giggled and then joined in the laughter, pleased to be able to make her friends laugh hard just like this. But then the moment was short-lived as she felt an itch in and around her nose, trying to block the incoming but ultimately failing as she sneezed so hard the glasses fell off her face.

Accompanied by that was how she lost her balance (like usual), toppling backwards and ready to hit the floor if not for arms to catch her by the armpits, cushioning her fall and being encased by a warm and strong figure.

“Whoa Marinette, you okay?”

Marinette whirled around and saw blond hair, green eyes, and a kind smile. She muffled a shriek that was about to bubble from her lips, shooting out of his arms and laughing nervously, busying herself with picking up the sunglasses that had fallen off her face.

“Ye – yes I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be, especially now after seeing you I mean, yes I’m perfectly fine!” she rambled, mentally face-palming at her inability to keep a proper conversation going on with Adrien.

Adrien stared at her for a second before erupting into giggles, eyes shutting in mirth as he patted her shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re okay. It wouldn’t be a good thing if our super talented props manager got hurt in any way.” He turned to their other friends. “Right, guys?”

“Oh definitely,” Alya answered with a teasing lilt in her voice, winking at Marinette.

Marinette’s face flamed, her grip on the sunglasses tightening.

It was the same thing Kim said but she didn’t become a blushing, stuttering mess in front of him. Only Adrien…

Her breath hitched and she struggled to push down the blush, especially when Adrien turned to her way.

“You seem to be still busy. Need any help with anything else?”

“Oh no I’m perfectly fine staring at you – I mean!” Her fingers slackened, the sunglasses falling to the ground again. “I’ve got everything handled but thanks for the offer, Adrien.”

Ah, why can’t she just be normal around him?

Adrien hummed, seeming to ponder over it and taking her word for it. But before he truly left, he stooped down to grab the discarded sunglasses and place it on Marinette’s face, taking a good look at her and chuckling.

“It suits you.” Her face morphed to show confusion, Adrien laughing nervously and rubbing his nape rather self-consciously. “I mean, you look adorable.”

Marinette blinked, unable to do anything but smile and stare endlessly into his green, green eyes.

Hm. For some reason they look a little bit like her partner’s, Chat Noir.

“You really think so?” she asked, grinning.

“Oh I know so.” He turned to Alya and Nino then, smiling. “See you guys tomorrow!”

“Catch you later, bro!” Nino called out before shooting a friendly wink Marinette’s way and leaving.

Alya took a second to stare at Marinette before saying, “You can breathe now, girl.”

Marinette exhaled, smiling sheepishly at Alya.

“I better go now. Those props won’t fix themselves!”

“Mm-hmm. And next time, make sure you wow Adrien with more than just tripping over your feet.”

Marinette scowled her way before stalking over to the props, intent on fixing them and inspecting them for any damages.

But deep down she knew Alya had a point. Maybe she could up her game? But how?

Well, no time like the present to think about it! But first, the props.


End file.
